


Threads on my Heart

by crimsinsky



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsinsky/pseuds/crimsinsky
Summary: Written for 2015 Holiday Challenge, December 18- Ugly sweater day. What happens when the gang gets together for an ugly sweater party. No Buffyverse copyright infringement intended





	

Joyce had seen the idea in a magazine and thought it would be a fun way to celebrate the holidays without some monster or demonic entity looming over them. She was cancer free and her girls were safe and she was determined to celebrate. This was to be her first annual Ugly Sweater Party.

Once a guest showed up they had a Polaroid picture taken and put next to a glass on the table. Everyone would vote by putting their name on a slip of paper and putting it in the best sweaters glass.

All of Buffy’s friends were invited, since they didn’t really have families who bothered with them. Dawn’s friends were mostly out of town but she seemed happy enough to see the Scoobies.

Buffy was finishing up with exams, so Joyce and Dawn were on their own to decorate.

With five hours until the party, they were way behind when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” Dawn jumped up. Joyce heard some mumbling and then Dawn stumbled back into the living room holding her sides gasping for air from laughing.

“Are you alright?”

“Oh I’m fine Mom, but Buffy’s going to have a cow.”

“Why would she-”

Spike walked in wearing a hideous shade of green with a face on it. “Hello, Spike is that...well...?”

“Hello Joyce, I found it on sale at the mall. It’s off that awful teen vampire movie. Thought it was funny.”

Dawn laughed again. “Oh it’s going to be real funny soon, Buffy’s going to flip.”

“I don’t know why.” Spike said with a feigned innocence.

Dawn gave him a conspirator's smile “Oh maybe just because that shirt looks an awful lot like Angel.”

“Does it? I hadn’t noticed.” He smiled back at her. “Anyway I’m here to help you lovelies decorate, I can get out and about early with how early it gets dark now.”

“Well, we would love the help, Spike.”  Joyce smiled. “Dawn can you help Spike hang up some lights.”

“Sure thing Mom, come one Spike they’re in the garage still.”

As they walked out Joyce mumbled to herself. “Buffy’s going to kill him.”

*******

A few hours and an extra pair of hands had decorations up, food prepared, and a fire going with plenty of time to spare.

Spike watched the food baking in the kitchen while Dawn and Joyce dressed up for the party.

Willow and Tara arrived first, with a cake that Tara had baked.

“Hi, Spike.” Tara said. “Where can I put this?”

“I’ll take it for you.” When he moved they saw the face on the sweater.

Willow stuttered “Spike that- that’s-”

“A great sweater, you’ll probably win.” Tara jumped in. “Willow why don’t we go get some drinks.”

Giles showed next with a bouquet of flowers for Joyce. She greeted him at the door herself.

Anya and Xander followed soon after. Xander walked in and froze. He looked Spike’s sweater over and turned to Anya. “If he lives through the night- He wins.” And went straight to the voting table.

Cordelia and Doyle stopped by after visiting her parents. “Thank you Ms. Summers for inviting us, my parents are more in the lets fight in front of guests mood today.”

“Well you’re always welcome here honey, and Doyle it’s very nice to meet you.”

“Like whys Ma’am. Um, the slayer… she won’t… um”

Joyce laughed “She knows you’re part demon, you’re safe. Now if she would only get here.”

Cordelia saw Spike across the room, and his sweater. Always one for honesty, “Drink up vamp boy she’s going to kill you.”

“It’s seriously just a sweater,” Spike yelled back, but he was starting to really doubt the joke now.

“It _was_ just a sweater, but after she got a not so great phone call from the oh great sweater model on your chest- well you think about it, he’s all safe and tucked away in LA. And Bad Mood Buffy’s on the way and you’re here. With that sweater.”

“Bollox.” If Spike could pale he would have. He had to change now.

Cordelia looked out the window. “And speak of the devil.”

“Oh, I’ve met him,” Anya chimed. “He’s not a bad guy, he had some crazy pagans dress up and try to take over lands in his name so he gets a bad rap. But he is the best gardener.”

The door shut just a little too loudly. 

“Buffy, how was your exam?”

“Horrible. Someone pulled the fire alarm and I basically lost my train of thought, but I think I passed enough. I ran back to the dorm and all the hot water was gone and my stupid sweater snagged. And then I got a… It’s just been a bad day.”

“Oh, honey come in and have a cup of hot chocolate.”

“Thanks, mom.”

Everyone kind of stopped talking and moving.

And breathing.

Just waiting for the sparks to fly when Buffy finally saw the sweater.

Spike wished he could just disappear. Buffy was talking to her mom when he made a break for it.

He only had to get across the living room and to his coat. Easy enough. Until he tripped.

He stumbled and his body turned just right so Buffy saw the sweater. By the look on her face, he could tell she was not amused.

Buffy got up and went out the kitchen door to the backyard.

Spike felt awful. It was just supposed to be a gag, he thought even Buffy would laugh at the ugly shirt and he’d toss it.

He followed her.

“Buffy, before you get all mad and punch me like I deserve I want to say I’m sorry.”

She didn’t say anything.

“I didn’t know what a bad day you’d been having. Look I’ll just go, and again I’m sorry.”

“It’s not really your fault.”

“What?”

“It has been a really bad day.” Buffy sighed. “Angel called me to yell at me for not staking you and every other apparent mistake I’ve made recently or ever. And then my dad called me. He was supposed to take Dawn the day after Christmas, and now he’s going on a cruise with his secretary.”

“And then me and my bright idea.” He moved to sit next to her.

“It’s alright; it just kind of reminded me of the stupid men in my life.”

“Forget the bad stuff.” Spike said “I know it’s easier said than done but it could be a very different Christmas. Your mom’s healthy, and Rupes is enough of a dad.”

“Weird defense coming from you for Giles.” Buffy teased.

“Did you see those flowers; I think they were not quite so innocent.” 

“Ew, a thought to be investigated later…or never.” She laughed.

“So what did captain forehead say to you.”

“He’s not important. I just didn’t expect to see...that.”

“Again sorry, I’ll just go.”

“Stay. I promise I’ll be less mopey, but Spike.”

“Yes?”

“Can you please get rid of that sweater?”

*****

Buffy knew Dawn had bought Spike a blue sweater for Christmas, so she asked her sister to give it to him early.

Buffy lightened up about the sweater knowing it was an accident.

The gang played some games until it was very late.

Dawn casually mentioned how much help Spike had been in decorating before the party.

Despite the bad beginning, Buffy had a blast.

“2am and the rabble makes its way out,” Spike said.

Buffy laughed “Is that some Victorian phrase because I don’t get it? But thanks for helping us clean up.”

“Yes thank you, Spike.” Joyce smiled.

“Great party Joyce. I’ll take these out for you.”

“Buffy you should walk him out.” Dawn pushed.

“Um, alright.”

Dawn slammed the door behind the pair.

“Subtlety skipped that one.” Spike teased.

“I think she got that from second hand Cordelia.” Buffy laughed. “Thanks for helping out, and not just tonight. I mean it.”

A note flew out of the mail slot and landed at their feet.

**_ Look up. _ **

They obeyed. A large batch of mistletoe was tied to the awning.

Buffy opened the mail slot and shouted through it “GO TO BED!”

“How did she?” Spike asked bewildered.

“Dawn is nothing if not determined.” Buffy said. “I’m not going to kiss you because some dead plant is stuck to my roof.”

“Right so-”

“I’m going to kiss you because I want to.” Before he could reply Buffy pulled Spike by the lapels of his jacket and planted one on him.

He froze after she let go of him. “You know I’m a better participant when I’m not ambushed.”

“Is that so?” Buffy asked. “I think you need to prove that.”

“Anytime slayer.”

Dawn walked away from the door with a smile on her face. Her work was done.

“And what do you look so happy about?” Joyce asked.

“Everything this year worked out so well and I think I got what I really wanted for Christmas.”

“And how did you do that?”

“Sometimes fate needs a little help.” Dawn smiled glancing out the window she could see her two favorite people smiling more than she ever had.

“Merry Christmas Spike, Merry Christmas, Buffy.” Dawn whispered. It was the perfect Christmas gift. 


End file.
